disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
When Will My Life Begin
thumb|250pxWhen Will My Life Begin é a canção título de Rapunzel, destaque no sucesso da Disney Enrolados. A canção foi composta por Alan Menken com as letras de Glenn Slater. A canção foi cantada por Mandy Moore como Rapunzel, bem como as reprises. No entanto, a primeira repetição não está no filme e é encontrada apenas na trilha sonora de Enrolados. Letra 7 A.M., the usual morning lineup Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15! And so I'll read a book Or maybe two or three I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery' ''I'll play guitar and knit And cook and basically Just wonder when will my life begin? Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, Take a climb, sew a dress! And I'll reread the books If I have time to spare I'll paint the walls some more I'm sure there's room somewhere And then I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair Stuck in the same place I've always been And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin' And wonderin' and wonderin' When will my life begin? And tomorrow night The lights will appear Just like they do on my birthday each year What is it like Out there where they glow? Now that I'm older Mother might just Let me go... Reprise 1 I've got my mother's love I shouldn't ask for more I've got so many things I should be thankful for Yes I have everything Except, I guess, a door Perhaps it's better that I stay in But tell me when will my life begin Cena deletada Just 24 hours 'til my birthday One day, to the day I'm 18 The day, which I guess, Will be spent, more of less, Like the last, oh, 6000 I've seen... Versão brasileira Mais uma vez o dia está começando Às sete em ponto devo varrer o chão Tudo encerar, polir pra ficar brilhando Faço assim, e no fim e sete quinze já são Então começo a ler um livro ou dois ou três A minha galeria eu pinto outra vez Depois violão, tricô tentando imaginar Quando a minha vida vai começar Depois do almoço jogos e usar o forno Papel machê, balé e jogar xadrez Vasos, ventriloquia e fazer adornos Alongar, retocar, escalar, sem timidez Então voltar a ler se tempo me sobrar Pintar um pouco mais sem nunca terminar Depois o meu cabelo inteiro escovar Mas sem sair deste mesmo lugar Imaginando mas quando Mas quando a minha vida vai começar? Amanhã de noite irão aparecer As mesmas luzes convidando a descer Como será? Preciso descobrir Minha mãe agora bem podia deixar eu ir Vídeo Enrolados Quando minha vida vai começar Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Canções da Disney Princesas Categoria:Canções de abertura Categoria:Canções de Enrolados Categoria:Canções sobre Trabalho